Rotations and Revelations
by Lady-Kasha
Summary: When had this become normal? Pirates and marines are not friends. Smoker Ace story, one day a report comes in and there is a message in it for Smoker. /SL8/
1. Commodore Smoker of the Marines

By Lady Kasha

One Piece is not mine. It is the great and powerful Eiichiro Oda.

**Rotations and Revelations**

When had this become normal?

It is unnatural. Marines should not be so calm.

Pirates and marines are not friends.

Then…why was it so effortless to have Ace at his left and Tashigi at his right? To have the boy here on his ship, free to do as he pleases. Ace would come from no where, board his ship, and be greeted by his men. The boy would be welcomed on to a marine vessel. Whitebeard's Second welcomed on his ship. Smoker's men were friends with the boy. They held long term bets. They gambled and played games in the galley. It was all so normal now to have him here. No one questioned his presence, the presence of that pirate on board his ship. His men befriended him.

Ace would just come up to him, in front of everyone, his entire crew, and openly flirt with him. Ace was trying to seduce him with his flirtatious actions. His men would laugh at him, now. Behind his back they would offer words of pity to Ace. Ace never took them though. He would laugh them off and try harder.

I always resisted unless he had done something stupid before seeing me. Those times I would just look to him and he would run to me. I would accept him into my arms, but only those times, the other times were different. I had tactics to use against him. Ignoring him always gets him the most riled up. He has to be the center of attention. If I ignore him, he changes tactics and makes an open show of what only we can do.

We are special after all, Logia users, the two of us. Ace loves to show off his fire. He would set my flesh aflame and the skin would just heal itself as if the flames were nothing. Smoke rising up to meet fire in an eternal dance our elements fused sided by side. This is what we are. He loves setting me aflame. Licking my chest and face, sitting in my lap, curling up against me, embracing me, he loves all of it. I know he loves me.

That is why I feel so stupid right now.

Here he is, standing beside me. Tashigi is there as well. Both of them are probably the only people I actually let in. I am putting them both in danger. It is stupid, but things have to change.

I had just picked up the report. There was a message hidden inside it. It was for me. They had finally put the piece together. So now the item that has remained hidden with me for years had to be move. Except, no one could be trusted with it…no other life could take on this sin.

I had forgotten this feeling. The feeling of complete and utter hopelessness had vanished after he appeared. Now it was back making up for the time it had been gone.

They were both out of harms way. I was known to be introverted. They were known to be secretive. I had to time this just right.

"You should get out of here." I stood up interrupting their conversation. That was something else that had become normal. Him leaving me alone to talk to her while I read my reports.

"What…why? Hey where are you going?" Ace calls out behind me. You are too late Ace. I know all he can see is my back. His voice sounds worried enough.

I do not respond. Not yet, I can not let those words slip from my throat. Slamming into my office, I know I am shaking. Fear is not an emotion that suits me. Here it is though. Flooding the room even if I resist it because it is true, they found out.

I grab what I came in here for. Only I know where they are. That dammed shot and the cursed orb. My confidence it back with my arrogance. It is impossible to track the hunter. I have the advantage.

I burst back through the doors I had come from. Outside moving back to the deck, where I had left the two of them. They break apart at my approach. They are worried. Part of me hates seeing them like this. They have talked while I was gone. Yet, they both remain clueless about my current actions.

"Make sure those bastards do not take any of my stuff." I am looking to Tashigi. She is clearly confused. I smirk to her, shrugging off my coat. She looks to Ace who is already staring right back at her. Can they not comprehend the fact that I keep things from them? I pull the needle out of my mouth.

"Get out of here…" I say much softer. Ace snaps his head up looking like a kicked puppy. You are too late again Portgas. The needle is already in. The chemicals are pouring through my body. I feel my human form collapse along with my jitte I can image their shocked faces. The looks of my crew, not a single one of them has seen this form.

I had sworn it off years ago. It was too powerful no one ever stood a chance against it. That doctor made sure of it with his experiments on us. The last time I used this was just before I took over Logue Town. When I still believe we could do it.

It hurts.

The power is too much. I take off into the sky. I can hear the cries of my men. They are calling out, sounding alarms, waking the entire crew, because dragons do not appear out of the blue. I am that dragon though, gigantic, white, and pure smoke. I grasp the orb that was in my human hand, moving it to where my heart should be. Smoke does not have a heart.

I take off into the sky because I know if I do not my crew will be dead come tomorrow. I race above the clouds above everything because there is only one place I trust. Only one place I know, that their ships do not sail, where I can get to.


	2. Second Division Commander Portgas D Ace

I do not know when he accepted it.

He began to let me onto his ship regardless of his marine bull shit.

I think he might be in love with me and I know I might feel the same.

I told my captain about it, this thing we have. He looked like he wanted to kill me and burst out laughing at the same time. I knew others had done it. Had stupid affairs with people they should not. My captain had looked horrified for a split second when I mentioned his name. I heard later that Smoker was the only one to catch any of our guys. Obviously, he was one of the few marines willing to face Whitebeard's wrath.

My Captain told me as long as I got my worth he would not put an end to it. I am pretty sure he did not mean the sex, but that is where my mind went. Of course, Smoker gives me information too. Sometimes I do not realize how important it is until I report it back.

This thing we have. It is more than just physical. Lives have been saved because of us. I know so. When I report a wayward ship or pirate's location I know he is going to arrest them because that is what he does arrest pirates, tosses them in cells and throws the keys into the ocean.

It seems so easy to trust him.

Not just with the scum of the world, but with my life. I know his men could take me down, they seem to be getting stronger each time I see them. This does not stop me from taking money from them. My luck is pretty amazing. I win a lot of well earned belli from them. There have been a few times when they leave me near broke, Smoker especially. We got him to play once. Thanks to my insistence. He just wanted some peace and quiet. He took all our pay checks in the time it took me to get one. We never asked him to play again. Allegedly once I was out of the picture, he gave his men their money back, but it was warning enough.

Every time I pull him into bed or just out for sex, my life is in his arms. I know my narcolepsy. I know I sleep like the dead after sex. I also know I wake up every time.

I love the kisses. I love setting him on fire. I love seeing his eyes burn with desire. I love when he touches me. Oh god when he finally looks to me. He looks through me. He touches everything. Foreplay is amazing. Sometimes, I find release then…more times than I would like to admit, pushed against his shower wall, his breath mixing with mine.

I want to stay with him. Regardless of how stupid it seems. I want to die beside him. He told me once that he wanted me to die first, so I would not have to feel the pain his death would bring. I almost cried (I just barely caught his blushing face). That is why I decided we should die together in some sick lover's suicide.

That's why it hurts to see him distracted or worried. He looks broken staring at that damned marine report, the pain visibly written across his face. I know Tashigi sees it too. His words cut into me when he finally says something to me.

"You should get out of here." He tells me. I am frozen in place. Not by the words themselves, but by his eyes. He truly wants me gone, off his ship. He needs me to not be here. He does not acknowledge me though no like he should, instead he stands up heading towards his cabin. That is where I wanted to go, but he does not want me there.

"What…why? Hey where are you going?" I call out completely confused. Tashigi is twitching beside me, worry written across her face as well. The doors slam shut. He is gone.

"Ace…" Tashigi's voice draws my eyes. She looks so scared. She really is his daughter. It does not matter about the biology or genetics, she is his. Just like I am…

"I don't…" The other words will not come. I know this man better than anyone else. Not because were fucking, but because we talk. I do not remember when that started either. Probably my fault, but he tells me things, vague things. So admitting I do not know what is going on would be a loss.

"He's never…" So many things could fill in Tashigi's blank. Probably all of them do. He has never done this before, acted like this, kept me out, told you to go. We are both in the dark. The door slams back open and out steps my lover. He smirks at us. He knows we are in the dark and I want to curse at him for it. I thought we were closer than this. I thought…I thought…

He has a needle in one hand and some type of orb in the other. This does not make any sense is he going to knock me out? No the needle is not for me. He puts the needle in his mouth like one of his cigars the metal tip sticks out shinnying in the light. Shrugging off the coat, he never lets the orbs leave his ungloved hands. He looks to us, he wants to say something, but he is too jaded.

"Make sure those bastards do not take any of my stuff." He says it as if it makes sense. As if it is the Holy Grail to solve all of his strange behavior. But, he is not talking to me. He is talking to her, the childlike keeper of his justice.

"Get out of here…" Crap, I will feel that tomorrow. I defiantly pulled a muscle. It was worth it, to see his eyes. He was looking right at me, straight through me. The needle was out of his mouth in and instant and sinking into his shoulder. I do not know why, but I know I lost.

Tashigi gasps and stumbles back. I just stare as my lover transforms into smoke. Too much smoke. I panic. It keeps coming, I have to back up. He moves away from us. This is not his normal smoke. His smoke usually calls my fire, but instead it ran. Hid inside me, the normal flames ran finding the deepest darkest hole to make its normal warmth invisible to him.

I looked up. There in the sky above his ship, he sits, not as my lover, not as Smoker, but as a giant dragon. It is so unreal to see him like that. His size alone quells my normal flame for him. His actual form makes me feel...

Tashigi falls on the deck beside me. Smoker's men are sounding the alarms. I do not really hear them though. I am watching him. My fire begins to burn within me again. Not because I wish to fight him, but because he could beat me. We had been even so long. A perfect match, to have him win, turned me on. I admit it is a little disturbing, but seeing him take off into the clouds was kind of majestic.

"I guess I should get out of here." That was my voice. I had come here for company and sex. Since both options were shot. I had no reason to say.

"I have to make sure they do not take his things." Tashigi replies. We are in the same state. Our bodies moving on their own, getting us to do something besides stare at the spot where he had passed into the clouds. I help her to her feet. She nods I move past her towards my skiff.

"Stay on course." I do not know what possessed me to say that. I had never given a command to anyone under Smoker. Tashigi turns and nods, I jump off the boat. I will wait a day in front of the ship. I will scope out their path. I will stay close because Smoker needs a ship to return to. I need to see him when he does.


	3. Ensign Tashigi of the Marines

I do not think either of them realizes what they are doing.

They have such an effect on each other.

We all know our captain is destined for a much harder path, one he walks alone.

Before Ace proclaimed himself Smoker's lover we all knew he had one. Smoker even introduced me to him before Ace's outburst. I think he wanted me to beat him back in line like Hina would have. I do not think she would have. We can not take Ace from him. Ace is the only one who can make him smile openly.

Ace allows Smoker to enjoy life. Ace rushes in gives him hope and flitters off returning to fan the flames he left behind. I will always laugh when I remember Smoker's face from that time.

He had been sitting on deck, everyone was there. I mean everyone. Very few members were not on deck during Ace's first impromptu visit on our ship. After dealing with the pirate and his grandfather, Smoker had collapsed with a sigh into his chair and Ace had followed him. He was grinning and Smoker was scowling. Smoker put his head in his hands and Ace squatted down looking up between his legs. Then it happened Ace shoved Smoker back, we all expected a fight. We had not expected Ace to weasel his way into our captain's lap. His hands holding Smoker's head as he pillaged the others mouth. When the kiss was over Smoker was coughing up smoke and Ace was nibbling on him. In between the bites he threatened to burn down the ship if Smoker slept with anyone else.

His face at those words will forever be engraved in my mind. No one else saw the face. They all heard what Ace said. Ace jumped off the side of the ship and took off before Smoker could regain his bearings. The men had teased Smoker some, but not about Ace. They never insulted Ace from the beginning. We all knew Ace like Luffy was a good person. They teased him because he was more human now.

Ace did that to Smoker made him more human in the crew's eyes. Ace also put him better mood, made him loosen up.

I doubt Ace noticed that Smoker was having the opposite effect on him. Smoker made Ace act with his head, made him cautious. Smoker calmed Ace down, quelling the flame, making him wait.

Once Ace was trying to get Smoker to do something, anything to him and Smoker just looked up to him. Smoker just laughed and told Ace he must think he was a good fuck. Ace agreed saying he had heard that a lot. Smoker had chuckled, not from me. Ace had blanched. Obviously, Smoker had never said that to him. Ace nearly set the ship on fire.

Of course the point was made. If Ace wanted something from Smoker he would have to wait. I like the talks we have now, the two of us. We started off talking about Smoker, when he would ignore Ace, but the talks shifted away from him. We talk about strange things now like god, weapons, politics, current news, if you can lick your elbow and even stranger things. Smoker tries to stay out of the conversations, but the man can multitask. He is probably listening to us right now.

"You should get out of here." Smoker's voice cuts through our conversation. I thought he was telling me to leave, so Ace could attack him, but his tone is dark, frightening. Plus he is looking to me, he is gazing at Ace. Not for long though. Smoker is up out of his seat before I can even get a peep out.

"What…why? Hey where are you going?" Ace sounds confused, but horror takes over his face. I want to say something, but the doors are pushed open before I even turn to face my captain. The doors shut and I turn back to see Ace, his face not showing any emotion. I try desperately to recall what exactly the contents of that report were.

Smoker seemed so concerned with what it said. His gloved hands had clutched it in a vice grip making creases in the pages. He had ground his cigars not exhaling the smoke. Smoker's actions had always spoken louder than words. His movements suggested an attack, but no one was here. The only one here was…but he was.

"Ace…" I spoke my thoughts aloud. I was concerned. Smoker was pretty open with Ace. He let Ace do as he pleased, treating him as an equal.

"I don't…" He looked so hurt. I wanted to hug him, but I knew Ace. Ace was a man of habit and hugging leads to other things in his mind. I could not help, but think that Smoker was acting stranger than I had ever seen him. I do not know what is going on neither does Ace.

"He's never…" Done anything to harm you, ever, seeing him do this. I do not want to see you apart ever. I love him too, but he is like a father. I just realized you are younger than me. I guess I could have had him. Of course Hina had him first I guess we both lost to you.

The door slams open and closed. I just stare at him. I can no longer read him. He has a needle. I think I may know what that is. The orb I have never seen before. The needle though, there were rumors a while back about a serum.

"Make sure those bastards do not take any of my stuff." Smoker is looking to me. Who would take his stuff? He is going some where, I should have guessed. If he is not here, Ace can not be here. I blink as he drops the coat into his chair. He pulls the needle out of his teeth and shots me a look before turning to Ace.

"Get out of here…" His eyes meet with Ace's. Ace looks so pathetic, nothing like his title or rank. I can see Smoker push down on the needle. I think for a second that his ungloved fingers look weird. Smoke starts pouring out of him. I can not breathe. I fall to the deck. Ace just stands there watching as Smoker transforms.

I knew it. I knew it! Oh god. It really exists. The serum, I thought it was a rumor. It exists though. The shot that can increase any devil users power ten fold. The rumors had started about ten years back when devil fruits users started dropping like flies and others began to stand up an above the average mortal.

I knew I hit the deck at some point, but seeing a military secret so blatantly exposed. Here was Smoker, my captain, now flying above our ship as a full fledge dragon made purely of smoke. I could have never imagined him like how he was now.

The alarms were going off, they were buzzing on the edge of my consciousness. All I could see was him flying off into the clouds. I felt like throwing up. All I could think was how many rumors were true? The higher ups would not be happy about this. Of course, I doubt head quarter would even take this report.

"I guess I should get out of here." Ace's voice broke me out of my thoughts. The World Government has to know about this. They probably funded it. They probably got all the marines to volunteer for it. Smoker was probably experimented on.

"I have to make sure they do not take his things." I heard myself responding. I knew who was coming now. The government, Ace needed to get out of here. I nodded to him and began to move towards the rest of the crew.

"Stay on course." Ace tells me. I want to turn and yell at him. I have to stay on course my Captain will return. He has to be able to find us again. I just nod to him. We are not thinking straight. I need to take command and get things under control and Ace needs to get away from here. He will be with range though. He will want to see Smoker once he returns. I almost laugh as Ace jumps over the edge. See you soon.

It took only a few minutes to get the ship back under control. The next day, the World Governments ship sails up beside us. They board us, I let them. The men made sure to make it difficult for them. I have to say I am proud. They question the hell out of everyone when they board.

"Where is Commodore Smoker?" The man in charge asks me again. Does he really think I am going to betray the man I have sworn my life to? I never thought the others would show so much loyalty, but I guess we have grown closer these last few months.

"As I told you before, the Commodore left yesterday, he is smoke sir. The Commodore is not restricted to travel by boat. I also asked you to leave his things here. He hinted you would go through his things, but he requested that they be left here." I have never felt so confident before in my life, standing across from a man who could easily have my head. So, I held my head high. I looked irritated and in control. I think Hina would be proud of my performance. Smoker would probably just laugh.

"I believe I did Ensign." A hand was placed on my head. I spun in place. Smoker was here! He came back. I was so worried. He smirked to the World Government representative. "I think this man wants to talk to me. Make sure the men are all decent, would you, Ensign?" I move past him. Closing the doors to his quarters, I try not to jump with joy.

I run up to the higher deck, where the crew is trying to not be to happy about sending the officials off. I jump the last few steps. Someone catches me as I trip and lifts me up. We all laugh, far too happy to have our captain back.

After we compose ourselves, an irate Government Official comes from the lower deck pushing the doors open in front of him. Smoker closes the doors behind the man and sends him off with a wave. Nothing more is done. Smoker just leans against the rails and watches the World Government sail over the horizon.

Once they are over the horizon, Smoker covers his face and begins to laugh. I laugh with him clutching my sides and soon the entire ship is laughing. The men compliment Smoker about his send off. Small talk sparks over the days events, men laugh as the retell their encounters with the different officials.

* * *

"Taisa!" Ace smiled as he tackled the marine. Tashigi had to jump out of the crazy fire wielders way. Smoker caught him out of shock. Ace had not dived at him in the past. It was too late for Smoker now. Ace had his legs linked around the man and was fine to be perched on his bare chest.

"Portgas…" Smoker growled. Tashigi laughed behind her hand. The rest of the crew just kind of chuckled and looked away.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Ace yelled clutching into Smoker's back, nuzzling against his neck. Tashigi blinked she never heard Ace yell before not once all he ever did were outcries of glee.

"I am curious too, what was that, sir?" Tashigi asked. Smoker pried the boy off him and looked to his second.

"You really want to know?" Smoker asked leaning against the rail of the ship. Ace did not like the man so close to the sea.

"Yes." Tashigi answered, she sounded convicted. "Sir!" She finished a little embarrassed she forgot the designation.

"You know I do, Taisa. Your men want to know as well. I heard they all stuck up for you." Ace smiled, but he did not look to happy. Smoker's men did not look, but paused in their actions.

"My actions…will probably land me at war with the World Government." Smoker stated putting a cigar in his mouth. Smoker was not looking at anyone, not even the boy in his lap. His eyes seemed focused on the darkening sky.

"Are you stupid?" Ace asked Smoker looked to him. Tashigi just looked to the deck trapped in her own thoughts.

"You are in fairly deep already…" Tashigi was talking to Smoker. Her eyes remained downcast she could not gain the confidence to lift them.

"Yes. No one else will be involved. You can deny ever hearing this. I will be labeled a traitor that is all." Smoker said with a small chuckle. He pulled out his cigar and leaned back looking straight up towards the sky. He exhaled the gray mixing with the darkness. "They thought it was wise to keep wolves on a shorter leash. The Government did not realize that shorter leashes only make the master an easier target."

Ace growls at Smoker, he is angered by the man's statement of rebellion. Tashigi just slides down to the deck holding her head. Smoker does not look to either of them, but keeps his eyes on the sky.

"There is a lot more going on behind the scenes…"

Ace slept in the barracks that night. Tashigi stayed on watch the entire night thinking about what she knew and what she heard. Smoker fell against his sheets exhausted and did not stir until the next day.

Smoker moved out on deck and was greeted by Tashigi and Ace. He had not expected to see them. Then he reached the rail of his ship and saw his entire crew bowing down to him.

"Forgive us!" They cry out at once. Smoker blinks looking to Tashigi. She smiles to him. Smoker smiles, not admitting he is touched by his men's words.

"Forgive me." Tashigi bows. "Forgive me for not having a strong enough faith in you." Smoker places a hand on her head and smiles. Ace leans against the marine's back. Smoker turns to get caught in a light kiss.

"I know you can not have me on the ship anymore. You probably will get a new crew or spies, but we will make it work." Ace kisses him again. Smoker closes his eyes returning to normal.

"Get off me, Portgas!" Smoker growls eyes still closed. Ace smiles and kisses the marine again Smoker opens his eyes glaring at Portgas. To the new day, he smiles. "Tashigi, what is our heading?" Tashigi straightens and smiles. "What are you doing? Get to your posts now! We can not lose here!" Smoker barks, the men snap up and get to work. Ace smiles, Tashigi opens a log book and Smoker crosses his arms. This might not be too bad.


End file.
